


Swing and a Miss

by AngloAnon



Series: Dancing Through Life [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Winter Biochemist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngloAnon/pseuds/AngloAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Thursdays in a row…Four times he’d gone to Jemma on a Thursday to see about dinner and she’d said she was busy. Granted, they’d always ended up going the next night or the one after that, he was starting to wonder just what she did on Thursdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing and a Miss

Four Thursdays in a row…Four times he’d gone to Jemma on a Thursday to see about dinner and she’d said she was busy. Granted, they’d always ended up going the next night or the one after that, he was starting to wonder just what she did on Thursdays. 

He’d brought it up as casually as he could to Fitz but the Scot admitted that she had been putting off doing anything on Thursdays for a few weeks and that she left the lab at around four pm everytime so it wasn’t work.

He’d next gone to Skye, her other best friend, who hadn’t seemed to notice Jemma disappearing on Thursdays but then Skye rarely kept up with specific days of the week. She did mention seeing her change before leaving on certain days, usually into some more casual clothes but with killer heels.

Bucky told himself he was being stupid…Jemma would never get on with another guy. She knew how he felt about her and he knew how she felt about him, she’d said as much between the sheets with him. But he couldn’t shake the feeling….Well, if he was trained as a damned spy, why not use the skills?

He came by as usual, offering to take her to dinner but she already had the excuse out of her mouth after he finished, “Sorry, am having dinner with an old friend.” She replied, not looking him in the eyes as she continued working. She’d been working on her lying for a while but he knew she still couldn’t look at the person directly to keep it up. He nodded, pretending to believe her before kissing her cheek, “Have a good night then babe.”

He saw her cheeks flush before leaving and he wondered again if he should follow her, he should trust her…But god, he knew he wouldn’t want to stay with a screw up like him and if she’d found someone better, he had to see this guy. He had to know.

He stayed in an empty room down the hallway from her lab and waited to see her leave. Right at 4:02, he saw her dashing down the hallway, a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. He stepped out, watching as she went into the restroom. He left the empty room, moving to a doorway. He reached up, unscrewing the florescent light easily to make it more shadowy. When she reemerged, she was wearing a flowery petal skirt and blouse with some of the sexiest heels he’d ever seen…

She made for the elevator and he ran up the stairwell, stepping out on the main floor to watch her leave the building. Wasn’t on site then…He pulled his collar up and followed her, keeping a bit of distance. He’d have to retrain her on watching for a tail when this was over, she was making it too easy. 

Well, she had been. She’d disappeared around a corner. When he finally looked around a bit, he realized they were at one of those old gyms with boxing rings and punching bags instead of actual equipment. He stepped inside, trying to keep his head down as he looked around for her. 

As he walked around, looking at the different men lifting weights, he started to second guess that she’d come in here. Then he heard something he remembered….it was some kind of jazz number he used to dance to.

He stepped toward the door where the music was coming out, peeking inside. There she was, Jemma, laughing with a smile as she danced with a tall blonde. He felt the anger that she’d helped him regulate suddenly rage through his veins. Jemma was his, he loved her and he wanted to make her happy like that, not some blonde ass who would never love her like she deserved.

He was moving before he even realized, he didn’t even hear her when she exclaimed, “Bucky?!” He just pulled the guy she was dancing with by the shoulder and hit him square in the face. It took her screaming in fright and horror for him to wake up and realize he’d just punched his best friend.

"Steve?!" he cried out in surprise, staring down at the blonde soldier, holding his bleeding nose. "Ahh, Bucky, nice to see you too," he mumbled as he slowly got back to his feet, grabbing a towel from a nearby bench. "What in hell Bucky?" Jemma yelled, pushing his shoulder, "What are you doing here? Why are you hitting him?!" 

"I could ask you the same thing Jemma! Why are you here and dancing with my best friend?!" Jemma stared at him, having not even thought what’d she’d been doing would look anything but innocent. She started to reply before finally stepped forward and slapped him. She then grabbed her bag, apologized to Steve and left without another word. 

"Ya know, ya got a great dame there Buck, she’s been having me teach her to swing dance. Wants to surprise ya on your birthday…" Steve muttered from where he sat after waving to her, holding the cloth to his nose. Bucky closed his eyes…Of course she was….She would do anything to surprise him, to impress him. He sat down on the bench next to Steve, his head in his hands, "I screwed up didn’t I?" his question muffled in his hands. "Oh royally Barnes, I would hate to be in your shoes," he answered with a smirk. Bucky just groaned…how was he going to fix this?


End file.
